Would you let me be yours?
by FayeShiro
Summary: Whenever a certain 'Detective Prince' meets somone who can look past the surface a new relationship begins that will last forever. A YuXNaoto fanfic by Faye.


Hi there, I'm Faye. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted publicly, mostly because I don't think my writing is any good but I was super inspired by this fanfic: s/5325875/1/Let-Me-be-With-You by patleon909 which made me really happy, so happy I wanted to make one of my own.

Excuse my terrible style and poor execution. Go easy on my but I guess feedback would be nice since there's no other way to improve

Thanks for your time if you read this. I am writing this while I'm dealing with school so updates might be few and far between but if people like it I'll do my best to make sure it's finished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been another long day of class, it didn't really help that the teachers had decided to place emphasis on our finals that were less 2 months away when we had basically just finished our midterms. The pressure was beginning to mount for some of our last exams of the year.

Yosuke: "Aw man… I've just screwed up these tests, I don't need the thought of more to keep me down. It's like the teachers want me to die of stress."

Chie: "Well maybe if you hadn't decided to play games all day instead of studying you'd have done well, dumbass."

Yosuke: "Oh yeah? And just how much studying did you do for your midterms Chie? I bet I beat you on every single topic!"

Chie: "Whatever Yosuke, tests just aren't me thing. Are you almost ready to go, Narukami?"

Yu: "Yeah, almost. I've just gotta finish these notes before I go. They really piled a lot of stuff on us for the midterms only being over a few days ago. The results aren't even posted yet!"

Chie: "I guarantee you've done better than all of us combined, Yu. You always take such good notes in class, that's probably why you always get such good grades compared to Yosuke and I. Maybe I should borrow your notes so I can get my grades up..."

Yu: "Sure, if you ever actually do want them then just ask, I should be able to make a copy for you. By the way, what are we actually doing today?"

Chie: "Thanks Yu! To be honest… I hadn't really thought of anything to do, I thought we were just gonna hang out as usual or go for a ride on our scooters or something, maybe go to Okina?"

Ever since we had caught Mitsuo and put him behind bars things in Inaba had really calmed down.

There hadn't been any more disappearances and the Midnight Channel hadn't showed anyone new so we were finally free to live our lives are normally high school students although adjusting wasn't the easiest.

Yosuke: "I have an even better idea than going somewhere boring!"

He had a grin on his face that seemed to stretch from ear to ear and normally when Yosuke grinned like that it meant he had an idea that would get him into trouble with Chie and Yukiko. The last time he grinned like that was when he had the idea of stalking Rise to make sure she was alright although I suppose he had a backup explanation other than just following Risette.

Yosuke: "Have you guys heard the hot new rumour that's spreading through the school?"

Chie + Yu: "Uh, what rumours?"

Yosuke: "Seriously? Have you not heard the rumours about the new guy in class 1-F? You have to know!"

Both Chie and I were puzzled. Sure a new student to the school was an uncommon occurrence but what was so special about this one? Judging by Yosuke's grin I assumed it was gonna be some sort of supermodel or something along that lines.

Yosuke: "You guys are so boring, how have you not heard about this? I'm pretty sure literally everyone in the school is talking about this right now. Okay, so rumour has it that the new student is some kind of prodigy among the police force, he's been brought in all the way from the city and his family home to help the Inaba P.D. in their investigation of all these disappearances and so he's enrolled here so he doesn't miss any of his studies while he's helping the police. _ALL_ the girls are talking about him and I'm pretty sure he's managed to capture the heart of almost every girl in this school which takes the attention off of me, they're calling him the 'Detective Prince.'"

Huh, that was actually kinda cool. It wasn't every day that one of the students at your school was a detective, although, I suppose we kinda were. I mean we basically solved this case for the police and they were pretty much none the wiser, maybe my uncle was suspicious but Adachi was still clueless. I suppose if he was a prodigy then he might be more likely to catch on to us.

Yosuke: "Basically we're gonna go meet him and see how he does it cause no one takes the spotlight off of yours truly! I can't have that kinda competition here..."

His sentence was cut off pretty quickly with a boot from Chie to his chest sending him backwards on to his ass.

Chie: "Do you seriously only think about girls?! There's no way we're going to pester him if that's your only reason, dumbass!"

Yu: "Well, there's a potential he could catch on to what we've been doing on the side, I mean yeah it's all over but if anyone finds out we could be in trouble, so why not try and make friends with him and keep right under his nose so he'd never catch on"

Yosuke: "Good save bro! That's just what I was about to say before you interrupted me Chie!"

Chie: "Sure you were, Yosuke. That's actually a really good idea, Narukami! We'll see how it goes since he could be super busy with the case or something."

Thankfully Chie was one to always see the reason in whatever I suggested and to set me straight.

Yosuke: "Hey just because you li..."

Another boot from Chie, just after Yosuke had gotten back on his feet, silenced him and sent him flying, forcing him to concede defeat. With that we decided to roam the halls and look for this 'Detective Prince' and it seemed that what Yosuke said was true. There was a lot of people in groups, huddled together talking at the end of school and the general buzz seemed to be about this 'Detective Prince'. We thought it'd be best to check the first floor for him since that was where his class was and it seemed that we were in luck since as soon as we starting down the stairs we could see a group of girls surrounding someone outside of class 2-F. As we got closer all of us recognised just who this 'Detective Price' was. A few months back, when Kanji Tatsumi was kidnapped and thrown in the TV he was poking around the Tatsumi textiles shop and asking him questions and had actually, unwittingly, ended up helping us in rescuing him by giving us some information about him. The girls that were surrounding him seemed to be asking him questions all at once and making him somewhat uncomfortable although he never seemed to lose his cool. As we approached some of the girls turned around and realised that Yosuke and I were making our way to him and they dispersed leaving just the three of us and the 'Detective Prince.'

'Detective Prince': "Ah, thank you. I was beginning to tire of all those girls. It's nice to see you are students here too, do you remember me?"

Yu: "Yeah! From before the summer, right? We saw you around Tatsumi Textiles and in Junes, didn't we?"

'Detective Prince': "Indeed. I have been here for a number of months now although I was unsure how much longer I would have to remain to assist the police so I decided to enrol here so that my studies would no suffer. To be quite honest I had planned to be back home by now but it seems the police have more need for me than I had originally thought so I must remain for the time being. It is nice to see some faces I have seen before, I don't believe I ever caught your names."

Yu: "Well I'm Yu Narukami, this is Yosuke Hanamura and that there is Chie Satonaka."

'Detective Prince': "My name is Naoto Shirogane, it's a pleasure to meet you all formally now."

The young detective and our diminished group of 'detectives" exchanged the common pleasantries, shaking hands and what not all the while Naoto smiled to himself. After the greetings were over Yosuke pushed his way past me so that he was in front of Naoto and fell to his knees, clasping his hands together.

Yosuke: "Please Shiro-san, teach me your secrets! You have to!"

Naoto seemed to be taken aback, recoiling, his eyes opening very wide.

Naoto: "W...what secrets are you talking about?!"

Yosuke: "How have you got all of the girls in this school… even in this town after you?! Teach meeee!"

Chie grabbed him by the ear and began to drag him off , apologising for his behaviour all the while. With that it was just Naoto and I left.

Yu: "I wouldn't worry too much about Yosuke, that's just how he is. I must admit it is kinda impressive that you've only been in the school one day and you've got almost every girl falling for you, I guess the reputation plays a big part, huh?"

Naoto seemed to blush at Yosuke's behaviour and my statement but never list his cool.

Naoto: "I suppose it is true that a number of the females in this school have been vying for my attention but I simply don't have the time for anything like that. Police work and grades are far more important."

Yu: "I can respect that, it's not a bad way to look at things right now. By the way, did you get the normal tour of the school this morning?"

Naoto: "Regrettably I did not, since the finals are coming up so soon the class was eager to start working towards them and there was no time for the tour."

Yu: "That's a shame, do you want me to should you around the school now? I'm not gonna be busy today so it'd be no issue."

Naoto: "Well… I suppose I'm not too busy today with work so why not, it's very kind of you to do so."

Yu: "Don't mention it, I just don't want you getting lost. This school can be a maze if you're not sure where to go."

Since the school was mostly empty apart from the clubs that ran after school it was easy enough to get around the place. I showed him around the actual school building and made sure he knew where each of the classes and other rooms were, I was pretty sure he knew since you normally have to go to the faculty office before class but there was no harm in making sure. After that we made our way to the practice building and I showed him where each of the clubs met in case he had some free time to kill and was interested in any of the clubs. Along the way we enjoyed some idle chatter about being at school back in the city since we both shared that in our past and how different it was moving to the country, trying to adjust as well as what we thought of Inaba. On the surface it seemed Naoto wasn't too different from myself which made talking to him a whole lot easier, I guess being able to identify with his past was a starting point.

At the end of my tour we ended up on the roof of the school just as the sun was beginning to set. Since it was just coming into the winter season it was starting to get darker a lot earlier so it seemed my tour had been in good time to see the school in daylight. Despite the season it was still quite warm although there was a cool breeze to offset the warmth.

Yu: "With this, our tour is concluded! This is the roof but I'm sure you'd already figured that out. Normally I'd come up here to eat lunch but sometimes I'd hang around with Chie and Yukiko in the classroom or in the library. Y'know, it's actually quite a nice day today."

Naoto: "That it is. Thank you for the tour, Narukami-kun. I'm sure I won't get lost around this place now, you were quite thorough."

Yu: "No worries, are you alright getting home from here and all that?"

Naoto: "O.. Of course! I can get home by myself fine, your concern is nice."

Yu: "Heh, you don't sound too sure of yourself. Have you got a cell phone?"

Naoto: "I do, what of it?"

Yu: "Well I was thinking I could give you my number and that way you can give me a call of you ever need any help getting anywhere, how does that sound?"

Naoto seemed a little uncomfortable with my proposal. He got a little restless, wouldn't stop shuffling his feet or playing with his hands and he seemed to be blushing. I wasn't sure if I had said something bad.

Yu: "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just a thought."

Naoto: "N… no it's quite alright, I'd be glad of your help actually! I'm just not used to people being so kind to me, life as a detective is rather lonely."

Yu: "Ah, I suppose that makes sense. Mustn't be an easy life having to be a detective and a high school student all at once."

Naoto: "It's far from normal but I can manage, now I won't have to worry about getting lost either."

With that I keyed my number into his phone although I never got his number, I didn't think I'd really need it since what other unknown number would call me?

Yu: "It's a little late to still be here I guess actually, the clubs will just be finished up by now so the school will be closed soon enough so we should probably go"

Naoto: "You're right, that's probably for the best. Thank you again for the tour. I'll be sure to call you if I have any questions or if I need any help in the near future"

With that the young detective and I parted ways. I made my way to Junes to meet up with Chie and Yosuke again. As I arrived they clearly had some questions for me.

Chie: "Dude! Where have you been? I dragged Yosuke off and when I turned back around you and Naoto were gone!"

Yosuke: "How could you leave me alone with her, bro? I thought I was gonna go home with one less ear today..."

Yu: "Yeah, sorry about that. I was giving Naoto a tour of the school since he didn't get one this morning. Just wanted to make sure he didn't get lost."

Chie: "That was nice of you, how does he seem? Does he suspect us at all?"

Yu: "I don't think so. He actually seems pretty cool. He and I are quite similar actually, Yosuke by extension I guess since we all come from the city and such. He did get a little weird when I went to give him my number though."

Yosuke: "Weird how? And you have him your number? What's with that?"

Yu: "Well I wanted to make sure he had someone to call if he ever got lost of needed someone to talk to but when I tried to give it to him he was kinda odd. Like he kept shuffling his feet and playing with his hands."

Chie: "You don't think he's… _y'know…_ do you?"

Yu: "Nah, no way."

Yosuke: "You sure, dude? He's got practically every single girl in the school after him and he hasn't made a move yet so..."

Yu: "I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. He said he wasn't used to people being kind to him since he is a detective and expected to do a lot of work just by himself."

Chie: "Well as long as he doesn't suspect us I'm not too worried, he does seem pretty cool."

Yosuke: "Yeah, she makes a good point to be fair. We'll see how it goes for now I guess."

We spent the rest of the evening together just talking about what we could do now the case was over and when it got really dark we all broke off and decided to go home. Today has been and interesting day, I was only wondering how I would run into Naoto next.


End file.
